Warren and Andrew's Amazingly Adorable Road Trip!
by Volixagarde
Summary: The Goal: Get Andrew to fall in love with you. The Obstacle: Andrew's not out yet, even to himself, and there's a goddess about to destroy Sunnydale. The Solution: Take him on a road trip. Set between when Warren skips Sunnydale and when they appear in S6. I don't ship, but I like the idea, so why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Like I've said, I don't really ship this pairing. Warren's an ass and Andrew deserves far better (** **me** **Anya). But, right now, i'm rather drawn to writing these guys. Maybe it's because they're the only gay *couple* and even then it was only implied. Whatever. Let's just do this. Also, the rating WILL go up to M later on. I know that much.**

The Goal: Get Andrew to fall in love with you. The Obstacle: Andrew's not out yet, even to himself, and there's a goddess about to destroy Sunnydale. The Solution: Take him on a road trip.

Prologue

"We have to get out of here," I say. "As soon as I get Spike his robot girl, we're going on a roadtrip,"

"Why?" Andrew asks.

"Let's see. I'm building a Buffybot and if Buffy finds out she's murder me, a hell goddess or something is making people crazy, need I go on?"

"True, true," Andrew says.

"Pack your stuff and wait in the van. Spike will be here in half an hour or so, so we'll leave after I make the drop off," I say.

"Wait, why are you taking me?" Andrew asks.

"You're my friend, dude. I've been letting you crash here for a few days, so why not?"

"I know, but, living in a van and all. Seems a bit sudden,"

"If we stay, we could die. Get ready to go,"

Andrew nods and runs to his room.

After Spike gets his bot, I run. I hop into the driver's seat in the van.

"You ready?" I ask, sticking my keys in the ignition.

"Yeah," Andrew nods.

I take a deep breath and start driving.

Chapter 1:

We pass the welcome to Sunnydale sign.

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Andrew asks.

"Dunno yet," I say. "Wanna go through LA? Do something cool?"

"Sure. What's there to do?" Andrew says.

"Not sure, actually. Let's just drive until we see something cool," I shrug.

"Wait, I packed swimsuits. Wanna hit the beach?" Andrew asks excitedly.

"Andrew, we're nerds," I laugh.

"So? I haven't been to the beach in a while," Andrew says. "I actually like the beach,"

"You know what? Let's do it," I say.

"Hey, how long is this trip anyway? A few days?"

"Until it's safe in Sunnydale," I say. "Could be a while before impending doom ends,"

"Yeah, true," Andrew says. "What kind of music you like?"

"Meh. Anything but country," I shrug.

"Good," Andrew says, turning on the radio to the poppiest pop station and starts singing along.

I forgot to mention I hate pop. But, he's into it. I have to get him to fall in love with me, because, you know, I need someone to help me take over Sunnydale and all. And he's smart, and even though annoying, he gets the nerd stuff.

As we approach LA, we get stuck in traffic.

"Oh, bananas," Andrew groans. "I'm gonna take a nap,"

"Go ahead," I sigh.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, we're here," I say, nudging Andrew on his shoulder.

"Where?" He yawns, rubbing his eyes.

"Venice Beach, dummy," I laugh. "We should probably get changed into swimsuits then,"

"Where, though?" He asks.

"Back of the van," I say, climbing between the seats and searching my stuff until I found my swimsuit.

"Like, together?" Andrew says, face turning a slight shade of pink.

"Relax, I won't look if you don't want me to," I say. "And the windows are tinted, so no one will see us,"

"Okay, I guess," He says, joining me in the back.

We face away from each other and change into our swim trunks.

"Wait, hold on," Andrew says, grabbing something from his box of stuff. He puts it to his lips and starts blowing, and I realize what it is.

"Andrew, is that an inner tube?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah," He says.

"Dude. You turned 18 a few days ago. You are an adult,"

"So," Andrew shrugs. "What's the point of growing up if you can't be childish sometimes?"

"Stop quoting Doctor Who and hurry up," I say, lightly swatting his head.

He finishes inflating the tube and we're about to go when he grabs something else. "Sunscreen,"

"Good call," I say as we exit the van.

"Hey, umm, this may seem weird, but, umm, can you help me put the sunscreen on my back? I'll help with yours," Andrew asks, face turning pink again.

"Sure," I say. Wow, he's not making this hard at all.

He hands me the sunscreen and turns his back to me. I start rubbing it on him, and he complains about how cold it is. But when I get to his shoulders and massage it in, he moans slightly in pleasure.

"You like that?" I whisper in his ear, making sure the tone is as flirty as possible.

"I mean, umm, uhh," Andrew says, flustered. "I was moaning because it was, you know, cold,"

I chuckle and pull away. "Alright, my turn," I say, giving him the sunscreen and turning away from him, resting my hands on the back of my head.

When he puts the stuff on, I can feel his hands shaking a bit. They linger ever so slightly longer on my lower back.

After he finishes, we put the rest of our sunscreen on ourselves.

We then grab our towels and find a spot on the beach.

As soon as his towel hits the ground, he runs into the ocean with his inner tube on him, bumping into multiple people on his way. He leaps in and starts flailing happily like an idiot.

This is the guy I'm trying to get to fall in love with me.

Sighing, I walk up to the edge of the waves, letting my feet squish in between the wet sand. It's been awhile since I've done this, it really has.

A wave licks at my feet and ankles.

"Warren!" Andrew yells, running up to me. "You gonna swim?"

"Maybe," I say.

"Come on, then!" He grins, grabbing me by my upper arm and dragging me with him into the ocean. He swims out with me until neither of us can stand, and I grab onto the inner tube.

"Mind if I hold onto this for a bit?" I ask.

"Why, can you swim?" He asks.

"I can, it's just, well, been a while. Plus, I'm feeling lazy," I say.

"Fair enough. I'll allow it," Andrew grins.

To be honest, he looks kind of cute when he's acting like a kid, only his upper chest, shoulders, and head above the water.

I rest my arms on the tube, grabbing onto one of the handles facing his face with both hands, and relax. The waves are gentle, so the sway is relaxing.

"I am so glad we came here," Andrew says.

"Same here," I sigh contentedly.

"After this, where should we go?" Andrew asks.

"We find a place to park and eat and sleep," I say. "But let's just relax for a bit,"

"Relaxing is boring, though," Andrew sighs.

"Do you even know what relaxing is?" I chuckle.

"It's sitting around and not doing things," Andrew says.

"Exactly. You don't have to worry about stuff,"

"But, like, I can't sit still and calm down,"

"Dude," I say, resting one of my hands on his. His face flushes "We're at the beach, floating with an inner tube, chilling. You can't say this isn't great,"

"Hehe, I guess not," He says.

A wave hits us harder than they have been, and since I wasn't holding on tightly, I get pushed away from the tube. At least I almost do, until Andrew grabs my hands and pulls me back.

Our faces end up rather close, and this would be the perfect time to kiss him. But I don't want to scare him off yet, so I flash a flirty smirk instead.

"God, you're cute," Andrew mutters before clapping his hands awkwardly on his mouth as another wave rolls by.

"Shut up, baby, I know it," I laugh.

"Baby?" Andrew asks.

"Dude, I feel like I should mention you're cute too," I grin.

"I, I am?" Andrew gasps.

"Yes, dude, you are," I laugh.

"Thanks, umm, uhh," Andrew says.

"Hey. Chill," I say. "You act like no one's said that before,"

"No one has," Andrew shrugs.

"How?" I grin. "You're fucking adorable,"

"What kind of adorable?"

I don't know exactly how to respond, so I smirk. I mean, he's cute. Like a puppy dog. Not exactly the kind of cute like the girl with the giant bazoombas floating a few feet away from us.

Andrew's face turns a very bright pink.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" I ask. "The sun's setting in an hour or two,"

"Umm, sure," Andrew says. "Where?"

"Fast food place, I guess," I say, grabbing the tube and starting to swim to land.

0-0-0-0-0

"Do you sleep with music on?" He asks.

We've parked in a tucked away alley where we won't be seen. We've also changed into more comfortable clothes and eaten at this point.

"Nope,"

"Do you need heat or cold to sleep?"

"Cold," I say.

"Oh, I need to be all warm and stuff," Andrew says.

"Use blankets," I shrug.

"But, well, you'll need some too,"

"I only need one," I say. "A sheet, really. Take the rest,"

"Really?" Andrew asks, eyes lighting up like a kid's.

"Have at it," I chuckle.

"Also, how about pillows?"

"One of the thick ones should be enough for me," I shrug.

"I'll take the rest, then," Andrew says, lowering his seat back so it's laying down.

"Go for it," I say, lowering mine as well.

He tosses a pillow and blanket at me playfully and hogs all the rest.

"You know," He says, laying back. "We should trick out this van to be, like, awesome,"

"Yeah, we should sometime," I yawn, also laying back. "Now go to sleep,"

"Fine, fine. Night, Warren," Andrew says, rolling to face me.

"Night, Andrew," I say, facing him for a moment before he faces straight up again, somehow shyly.

He falls asleep rather quickly and rolls in his sleep to face me again.

You know, when he's asleep and not talking, he's actually really adorable. The way only his head is peeking out under the mountain of blankets.

Sighing, I try and sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know, Warren's being *gasp* not a total dick. Out of character, I know. Trust me, he has his motives. Think a more subtle Christian/Ana relationship a la 50SoG.**

Chapter 2

When I wake up, Andrew's face is right above mine. I'm startled and sit up in a panic, making our heads bonk together. Andrew bursts out laughing and sits back in his own seat.

"What the hell, man?" I say.

"Good, you're awake," Andrew says.

"Yes, I am," I sigh.

"I have a question,"

"What?" I groan.

"How tight will money be on this?"

"I dunno? I just woke up, man,"

"Because, you know, if we have enough, I wanna go to Disneyland," He says excitedly.

"Andrew, you are a legal adult," I say.

"But I haven't been," Andrew pouts. "And I wanna go. Can we?"

"We should be able to," I say, sitting up and rubbing my eyes "My family sent me a bunch of money for college tuition, but I ended up getting a full ride scholarship,"

"We're going to Disneyland, then?" Andrew asks.

"Why the hell not?" I say. "Just let me wake up and we'll go,"

0-0-0-0-0

"DISNEYLAND!" Andrew yells as we get into the park.

"Yes, we're in Disneyland," I sigh.

"No, you don't get it!" Andrew says. "DISNEYLAND! It's the most magical place on Earth!"

"My bed's more magical," I say.

"I mean, like, your dreams and stuff?" Andrew asks.

"Sure," I grin. God, he's naive.

"Oh, oh, we have to stop in a shop and get matching t-shirts!" Andrew says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a shop.

"Why t-shirts?" I ask.

"Duh, because, we're like, bestest friends now!" Andrew grins.

"What kind of t-shirts?" I ask, his smile infecting me.

"How about the 'I'm with _' kinds? Andrew says. "I'll look for an arrow pointing left, and you do right, okay?"

"Fine," I shrug.

"Okay, I'm gonna look first, and then you look, and we show each other at the same time, m'kay?" Andrew asks.

"Okay," I say.

As Andrew looks, I wander over to an empty checkout lane and ask the worker, a young woman, "Hey, do you have any shirts that say 'I'm with Hyper as Dicks'?" I ask jokingly.

"Nah, we don't have any for your boyfriend," She laughs. "Try Dopey, if you want,"

"He's not my..." I say, looking back at him happily trying to decide. "He's just a friend,"

"Uh huh, sure," The cashier lady says. "I can tell he likes you though,"

"Yeah, but I don't think he can," I say.

"Okay, it's your turn!" Andrew yells. "I promise I won't peek,"

"Okay," I laugh, going over and picking the Dopey one because I don't feel like thinking much. "I'm ready,"

"Okay, on the count of 3 we show each other. 1, 2, 3!"

He holds up and 'I'm with Grumpy' shirt, and I laugh and hold up mine.

"That's kinda mean!" Andrew says.

"Hey, your's is mean too," I shrug.

"Eh, fair enough," He grins. He grabs an ear headband thing, and we buy our stuff.

We change into our new shirts and stick our old ones in Andrew's backpack.

"What now?" I ask.

"Let's do Matterhorn!" Andrew grins. "And I call front seat!"

"You lead the way," I chuckle.

"Wait first I have to take my dramamine," Andrew says. "Be right back," He then ducks into a bathroom and reemerges again a couple minutes later.

"Dramamine's motion sickness medicine, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it'll take around 30 minutes to kick in," Andrew shrugs as we start walking.

"So by the time we get on a ride you'll be fine?" I ask.

"Yep!" Andrew says.

We walk on our way to Matterhorn when Andrew sees the tea cups.

"Wait, no, we have to ride that!" He says.

"Fine, fine," I sigh. "The line's surprisingly short anyway,"

We get on the ride after waiting about 20 minutes or so, something about just finishing maintenance or something.

As it turns out, Andrew likes to spin those things _really fucking fast._

I nearly throw up as we get off.

"You okay there?" Andrew giggles.

"Maybe," I say. "Dude, if we do that again, don't fucking spin it at mach speed,"

"Dude, that was light speed," Andrew laughs, leaning into me.

At first I think he's being funny, but he starts to slump and I know something's wrong.

"Andrew?" I ask, helping him stand up.

He collapses into me.

I call 911 and tell them what happened, and they find us and take him.

"Sir, do you have any idea what happened?" One of the people asks.

"After the ride, he just... collapsed," I say, starting to panic.

"Did he take any sort of medication recently?" He asks.

"Yeah, umm, dramamine," I say.

"Could be an adverse reaction. Do you know if he has a history of taking it?"

"No, I don't," I say. "Kind of a second date thing,"

"Okay. Would you like us to take you with him to the hospital,"

"Yes, please," I say.

0-0-0-0-0

It turns out it was just an odd reaction. He's normally fine, but today something was just... off. They released him later that afternoon, and by the time we're driving again, it's sunset.

"Wow, the sunset's so pretty," Andrew sighs.

"Hey, sorry we couldn't spend more time in Disneyland," I say.

"Nah, it's fine. We should go again sometime," He says. "I wanna do Matterhorn,"

"Maybe on our way back," I say.

"Seriously, how long are we gonna do this?" Andrew asks.

"Are you saying you wanna go home?" I ask.

"No, not at all, I just kinda miss it,"

"I get it. Let's go until we get bored," I laugh.

"Yeah, let's,"

"Hey, you know what? Let's stay in a hotel tonight," I say. "I saw a sign for one in a couple miles,"

"Okay," Andrew says.

We show up to the cheap hotel, and they do have rooms.

The two of us unload, and Andrew plugs in _all_ of his handhelds.

"They all died in the car," Andrew says when I laugh. "Traffic sucks,"

"I get it, I get it," I chuckle. "Hey, wanna head down to the pool?"

"It's indoors, right?" Andrew asks. "I mean, it's getting dark and all,"

"Yeah, it's inside,"

"Okay. Let me change," He grabs his swim trunks and goes into the bathroom.

After we've changed, we go to the pool. We're all alone.

"Hehe, it's kind of awkward," Andrew says.

"Less awkward than if we were in here with a random old dude," I say.

"Or a couple making out," Andrew smiles. "Or old people making out,"

That gives me an idea.

"Hey, Andrew, wanna have a cannonball contest?" I ask.

"Sure," He shrugs.

He stand at the edge of the pool's deep end.

"Who's jumping first?" Andrew asks.

"Let's jump at the same time,"

"But who's gonna be the judge?" Andrew asks.

"Who cares? I just wanna get in the pool,"

"Okay, we'll jump at the count of three!" Andrew grins. "One, two, three!"

We run and jump off the edge in cannonball formation. I open my eyes and reach for him underwater.

I grab his face and kiss him briefly before surfacing for air.

"What was that?" Andrew asks, out of breath, as he surfaces.

"What was what?" I smirk.

"You kissed me," Andrew says.

"Yeah," I say, stepping closer since we can both stand.

"You like me, then?"

"Duh," I say. "You haven't noticed,"

"You're gay?"

"Well, bisexual," I lie. I'm actually straight as hell.

Andrew grins with relief. "Okay, good, I thought I was imagining the flirting,"

I lean in and kiss him again, and this time he kisses me back. I lightly push him back against the wall.

"You taste like pool water," Andrew giggles.

"You do too," I grin, kissing his neck.

He quietly moans in pleasure.

"HEY!" A loud male voice yells. We look up and see a large man standing at the door to the pool. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU DAMN FAGS!"

I'm about to shout something back in defense, but Andrew puts a hand to me chest and shakes his head slightly.

"Fine, we'll leave," I say, pulling away and getting out of the pool, Andrew following. We're heading out the pool when the man grabs each of us by our arms.

"Nuh-uh, fags, you ain't getting away so easily," The man says.

"Dude, we were leaving!" I say. "We weren't bothering you in the slightest,"

"I'm taking you fags up to the front desk, where you'll get kicked out of this hotel," He smirks.

Andrew tries to pull away, but the man's grip tightens on his arm, causing Andrew to cry out.

The man drags us to the front desk.

"I caught these two fags making out in the pool," The man says. "Right in front of children, even. These immoral faggots should be kicked out,"

"Ma'am, we were alone in the pool until this man walked in," I say to the desk lady.

"Sir, we cannot kick someone out of our hotel because of sexuality," The lady says.

"Why the hell not?!" The man says.

"Because this hotel isn't run by bigots,"

"These two fucking fags should be thrown out!" The man yells.

I look over and Andrew's about to cry.

"Sir," The lady smirks, standing up. "These two have done nothing wrong. However, you have harassed and assaulted these two young men,"

"Oh, lady, you don't know what assault is," The man smirks, letting go of us and quickly punching Andrew in the gut. "Now that would be assault if these two weren't sinning fags,"

I see the lady slowly starting to dial her phone outside of his view and I run up to Andrew and help him not fall.

"Sir, your are Mr. Jones, correct?" The lady asks.

"Damn straight!"

"Ah yes, you check in once a week, every week, and each time a different woman asks which room you're in. Also, every time you visit, people have complained about loud, obnoxious sex coming from your room. You have also assaulted our customers. I am calling the police and having you arrested for assault and soliciting multiple prostitutes, m'kay?" The lady smirks.

The man looks both enraged and flustered. He tries to leave, but hotel security detains him.

"Sorry, boys. You'll have to stay until the police can confirm what happened, but the police station is only a couple minutes away from here," The lady says.

"Thank you so much," I say.

"Yeah, I was worried, like, really worried," Andrew says, starting to cry.

"Hey, no prob. I've been with my girl from a few years, and I can't stand homophobes like that man," She smiles.

The police come, ask us some questions, look at me and Andrew to see the bruises the man caused, and let us head back to our room.

"Let's just stay up here tonight," Andrew suggests, still shaken.

"Yeah, let's," I say. "Hey, you okay?" I ask.

"Not exactly," He says, sitting on the edge of his bed and holding his gut area.

"Still hurt?" I ask.

He nods and winces.

"Hey," I say, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in mine. "That man was wrong. There's nothing wrong with us," I press my lips to one of his hands.

"I know, but," Andrew says, tears starting to flow.

"No but. There's nothing wrong with you. Andrew, you're perfect," I say, kissing the other hand.

"Warren, I, I don't know what to say," Andrew says.

"By the way, I never saw, but, did the man leave a bruise on your stomach?" I ask.

"Yeah," Andrew nods.

"Can I see?" I ask.

"Why?" Andrew laughs.

"Curiosity, mostly," I grin.

"Sure," He grins, taking off his shirt so I can see.

The bruise is pretty big, it's a deep shade of purple and brown.

"Ouch," I say.

"Yeah, that man was pretty strong," Andrew sighs.

"Hey, you know what?" I ask, grabbing him by his hips and lightly pressing my lips to the bruise. "Fuck that guy,"

"I don't think he'd like that very much," Andrew giggles.

"True," I say, slipping my thumbs under the waistband of his jeans and slowly pulling them down.

"Wait, Warren. No," Andrew says, putting a hand on one of mine. "I'm not ready for that sort of thing yet,"

"Okay," I say, pulling away and standing up. "Would it be wrong to ask why?"

"Well, umm, I'm still coming to grips with my gayness sort of, and, well, I dunno," Andrew sighs.

"Hey, it's cool," I say.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Andrew says, also standing up.

"I'll go after you," I say, laying back on my own bed.

He nods and takes his shower, and then I do.

When I get out, Andrew's playing Pokemon on his GBA in his pj's.

"Which one you playing?" I ask, putting on my own.

"Yellow," Andrew says. I really should have noticed.

"Hey, wanna, like, cuddle?" I ask.

Andrew looks up at me for a moment before smiling.

I hop into the bed he's on, and he leans into me as he plays his game. I wrap an arm around him and watch as he fails at beating the Elite Four multiple times.

You know, most of this is just me getting him under my thumb, but there's a part of me that thinks he's kind of attractive. Maybe I am a little bisexual.

He eventually puts up the game and just cuddles with me, falling asleep pretty quickly. I'm a bit jealous of his ability to fall asleep so easily.

Even though I know he won't notice, and I really don't have a strategic reason to do so, I kiss his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, shout out to my homie H00ligans for the review! Anyway, keep on reading, and H00ligans, this one's for you :3**

Chapter 3

For once, I wake up before Andrew. I look down, and he's still curled up to me. I gingerly lay him back down so I can go pee.

When I get back, he's still asleep.

I can have fun with this.

I grab a sharpie and draw a mustache on him.

"What the hell?" Andrew asks as he wakes up. It's too late, the mustache is on.

"Morning, Andrew," I laugh.

"How are you up before me?" Andrew grins.

"Magic," I shrug.

"I have to pee," Andrew says, getting up.

When he gets back, I'm flopped back on the bed.

"Check out's not for an hour," I say. "We have time to kill,"

"Wanna go get breakfast?" Andrew suggests.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," I say.

"Neither am I, to be honest. I mean, no more than usual,"

"So," I say. "What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Andrew shrugs.

"Oh, no," I say, standing up and pulling him into me by his waist. "We aren't having this conversation,"

"And how are we gonna avoid it?" Andrew asks in a tone that somehow isn't flirty, but innocent.

"Making out, dummy," I laugh, kissing him.

The things I'll do...

I turn us around and lightly push him onto the bed. I kiss him once on the lips, and then move mine to his neck. My hands push his onto the bed, and his fingers curl around mine.

When I transition from soft kisses to light bites, he doesn't seem to mind.

In fact, I can _feel_ that he doesn't mind.

"How's that bruise?" I ask.

"Don't know," Andrew asks. "You wanna check?"

I take off his shirt.

"It's still there," I say. "Still looking rough,"

"Probably will take a week or so to heal," Andrew sighs.

"Could've been worse," I grin, kissing the bruise lightly.

0-0-0-0-0

We end up making out for nearly the full hour before we get dressed.

And you know what? Andrew gets hickies easily, we've found out.

As we check out, the lady asks, "Hey, are you the guys who got harrassed last night?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, I'm Claire's sister," She says. "Oh, and Claire was the one working last night. Anyway, she told me to tell you that the dude got charged with a bunch of things and might have to serve a bunch of jail time. Also, his wife left him,"

"Good," I laugh.

"Yeah, the dude actually had priors up the wazoo," She laughs.

"Wow," Andrew says.

"Oh, stay right here," The lady says. She disappears behind a door and comes back with an ice pack. "Seems like you had fun last night. Here, stick this on your neck. Also, rubbing hickeys helps the blood stop... blooding,"

"Blooding," Andrew laughs as he takes the ice pack.

"You ready to go get breakfast?" I ask.

"Yep!" Andrew says.

"Have a good day!" The lady says as we leave.

0-0-0-0-0

We stop at a Sonic for breakfast. It's really busy, so we have to wait for them to take our order.

"I wonder what it's like to be pregnant," Andrew says. "Tucker said that my mom was super mean to him when she was pregnant with me,"

"I dunno," I shrugs.

"I wonder if I'd be mean if I was pregnant,"

"You can't get pregnant," I laugh.

"I know, but, like, what if there was a freak accident?" Andrew says, starting to get distressed. "What if someone does a spell on me?"

"Andrew, no, that can't happen. You are a male, and males can't get pregnant,"

"But," Andrew starts.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, ANDREW, NO, YOU CANNOT GET PREGNANT. YOU HAVE A PENIS, NOT A VAGINA. IT'S BIOLOGICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" I shout.

The lady on the speaker bursts out laughing, and so does everyone in the cars around us.

"Sorry, I need caffeine," I sigh.

"What can I get for you, sir?" The worker asks, still laughing.

0-0-0-0-0

We end up at a beach somewhere in northern California. It's not, like, a big party beach like Venice Beach was, but a hidden away one where we're the only people there.

The two of us are sitting on a cliff overlooking the beach, tossing stones into the ocean.

The sun is setting.

"You know, it's kinda cool," Andrew says as he throwing a rock.

"What's cool?" I ask, also tossing one.

"The way these cliffs were formed. Over millions of years, the ocean pounded against them, carving them into what we see today," He lobs another.

"It kind of is," I smile.

"Oh, hey, this rock is in the shape of a heart!" Andrew grins. "I'm gonna keep it as a symbol of us,"

"Okay," I shrug. Honestly, I don't get why he feels the need to keep it, but whatever.

"The sunset's so beautiful," Andrew sighs, sitting down and holding the rock up to the sun.

"Yeah, you've said that around 30 times," I laugh, tossing the rock I'm holding and sitting down next to him.

"So?" He grins. "It doesn't change anything,"

"Makes it less meaningful, though," I say.

"Not really. Somethings, the more you say them, the more you mean them," Andrew says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like 'I love you',"

"But wouldn't saying it again and again cheapen it?"

"Not really," Andrew says. "Because every time you say it, you've learned more and more about what love really is, so you mean it that much more,"

"What about the people who lie? Or who don't learn?" I ask.

"Well, I dunno. I see the best in people,"

"Well, then, I love you," I lie.

"I love you too," He grins as he leans in to kiss me.

I wonder how long I can keep this up without him noticing. He's pretty damn naive, so maybe for a while.

I tell myself to shut up for a moment and kiss him back.

"I wonder if we'll be able to see the stars tonight," Andrew says.

"Let's see," I say. "I'll get a blanket and we can lay back and stargaze," I go and grab a blanket out from the car and lay it down.

"Ooh, I have been stargazing in a while," Andrew says, laying back. "When I was 10 or so, I used to sneak out onto the roof and look at them, but in Sunnydale it's hard to see them,"

"Well, there aren't cities around here, so we probably can," I lay back next to him.

"Have you ever seen the stars from the country?"

"Not really," I say. "Well, a couple times when I was little and romanticized that sort of thing,"

"But it is romantic," Andrew says, snuggling up to me. "Last summer my family went on a roadtrip to visit other family. The trip itself was horrible, but I got to see the stars from the car and it was beautiful,"

"That's because you see sunshine and rainbows everywhere you go," I laugh.

"Not always," Andrew pouts.

"No, I like it," I say, kissing his nose. "Don't ever change,"

"Then you can't change either," Andrew laughs. "We can just stay like this," He kisses me, and I kiss him back.

"Forever young," I say, entwining my fingers in his.

"Always together," Andrew says.

"You know, this road trip's gonna have to end someday," I sigh.

"Why? Why don't we just live in the van?" Andrew laughs so I know he's not too serious.

"Money. Practicality," I say. "Don't worry, when we go home, you can still live with me,"

"Well that's good," Andrew says. "Mom kicked me out as soon as I turned 18 and doesn't care to see me, so I'd have to stay with you,"

"Ouch," I say.

"Nah, I'm glad. I'm an adult now," Andrew shrugs.

"And if you weren't, this," I kiss him again. "Would be pedophilia,"

"Glad things lined up like this, then," Andrew grins.

"Yeah, me too," I sigh.

We lay there for a while as the stars appear.

"See, this is romantic!" Andrew laughs.

"It is," I say. And for once, I mean it. The view we have is, well, breathtaking.

"I actually used to be, like, really into astronomy," Andrew says.

"Used to?" What happened?" I ask.

"I read my brother's Biology textbook," He laughs.

"I always found Biology to be sort of boring compared to Tech classes," I say.

"But genetics and stuff, is, like, super cool," Andrew says. "And biology is good for demon summoning knowledge,"

"You summon too? You're turning out more like your brother everyday," I laugh.

"You didn't know?" Andrew pouts. "I summoned flying monkeys onto the school play,"

"No, I didn't. Why on Earth would you do that?"

"I was bored," Andrew shrugs.

I can't help but grin. A rebellious streak? Perfect.

"You are the perfect man," I laugh, kissing him.

Eventually we get sleepy and head into the van to sleep. We face each other, and he reaches out and grabs my hand.

He falls asleep first, so he lets go, but I hold on, my thumb making circles on the back of his hand until I fall asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first off. Thank you JesseEdwards93! Glad you like despite the odd pairing! Secondly, the 5th was my birthday! I'm now 15. Woot. Thirdly, this was supposed to be uploaded on the 4th, but birthdays and family and stuff delayed me, so here. Take this. Please read and review!**

"Have you ever been rock climbing?" Andrew asks.

"Dude. I'm a nerd. No way," I laugh.

"Tucker used to like it, and mom would make him take me so she could get alone time," Andrew says. "I sucked at it, but it was fun,"

"Why do you bring it up?" I ask.

"Oh, I saw a sign for a rock climbing thing up ahead," Andrew shrugs.

"Wanna go?" I ask.

"Sure," Andrew grins.

We go up to the place and register. They make us sign wavers, and the guy takes us, along with a group of other people, to a practice wall.

"Now, I'm going to need a volunteer," The man says, scanning the crowd before he picks a girl, maybe 15 years old, with bright blue hair except for the green streak.

"Sup, man?" The chic asks as she gets up to him.

"And, what's your name?" The man asks.

"Vol," The girl says.

"Now, I'm going to use you to demonstrate how to put your harness on," The man says, handing her the harness. "Hold out the harness,"

"I got this, pal," Vol laughs, putting the harness on with ease. "It's not like it's hard to figure out. And besides, these people have probably done this before,"

"Raise your hand if you've never done this," The man says.

I hesitantly raise my hand, and I'm the only one who hasn't.

"You see. Not everyone has done it,'

"Big whoop," Vol laughs.

"So, I'm going to use him to demonstrate," The man says. "You can go back,"

"Oh, come on, at least let me show off how to climb," Vol pouts.

"Actually, you can help by passing out the harnesses," The man smirks, handing her a bunch of harnesses.

She begrudgingly passes them out as the man, who's name I see is Chad, uses me to teach the others how to use a harness even though I never asked for this.

We eventually get to the part where we can practice climbing before we go to the main area. I'm hooked in to the auto belay system and am about to climb.

"Good luck," Andrew says, getting onto the wall and slowly starting to climb.

I take a deep breath and put a hand on one of the rocks.

By the time I'm about 3 feet up, Vol and a boy with dark blue hair have just simultaneously reached the top and are lowering themselves down.

"Wow, they're really good," Andrew comments. I notice he's only up a couple feet from me.

"Yeah, they are," I frown as they unhook themselves.

Vol looks at me and says. "You're doing it wrong,"

"Bitch," I scoff as I pull myself up to another rock and nearly fall.

"No, really," She says, clipping herself into the one next to me. "Your technique is horrid,"

"Babe?" The blue haired boy asks.

"Hold on, lemme help these losers," She says.

"Rude," Andrew says.

"Okay, what are your names?" Vol asks.

"Warren,"

"Andrew,"

"Okay. You guys are both leading with your arms," Vol says. "You're relying too much on them,"

"How else do you do it?" I ask.

"Lead with your feet. First think about securing at least one foot secure," She says, putting a foot on a handhold a foot or two up. "And then worry about your hands," She then grabs a handhold and pulls herself up.

"Thank you so much!" Andrew says, trying her method.

"Yeah, thanks," I say.

"No prob," She says, getting down and unclipping herself. "Okay, babe, now we can go bouldering,"

"Why'd you help them, anyway?" The boy asks as they start walking away.

"What, I can't be nice sometimes?" She laughs, slightly shoving him. "Plus, they were kinda cute,"

"Not cuter than me, though, right?" The boy laughs, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Of course not," She sighs.

I turn back to the wall and try her method. I worry bout my feet first, and in a little while, I make it to the top and ring the bell at about the same time Andrew does.

"That was fun," Andrew says as we lower ourselves down.

"Hell yeah," I grin.

"Wanna go on one of the big walls?" Andrew says.

"That wasn't a big wall?" I laugh.

"It's about 25 feet," Andrew shrugs. "They have others that are twice as big,"

"Why not?" I laugh.

As we leave, I see Vol waiting in a line for a weirdly shaped wall with no ropes. She sees us a flashes us a flirty grin.

I instinctively grab Andrew's hand and point to them, and she nods and turns back to the wall.

We spend pretty much the whole afternoon rock climbing, and we have dinner at a McDonald's

"You wanna stay in a hotel tonight or in the car?" I ask.

"Hotel. I think we need to shower," Andrew says.

"Yeah, I don't think Axe can cover us forever," I laugh.

We check into a motel that we find, one that doesn't seem like we're gonna die.

"So," I ask, setting down my stuff. "Who's showering first?"

"We could, umm, shower together, for, umm, efficiency," Andrew suggests, rubbing his neck.

"Sure," I smirk.

0-0-0-0-0

Hot water.

Lips crashing together.

Bodies close.

Completely vulnerable.

"God, I love you," Andrew says, lightly pushing me against the wall in the shower.

"I love you, too," I lie.

His kisses move down to my neck. Normally, I'd be more dominant, but something about this is satisfying as well.

His hands grip at my hips and his lips move down to my chest, my stomach, and I know exactly where he's going with this.

0-0-0-0-0

"So," I say, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

You know, porn always shows all the amazing sex, but never can capture the awkwardness afterwards.

"That was a thing," Andrew says as he lays next to me.

"Did you not like it?" I ask.

"No, I did," Andrew says, "It's, just, well, I've never done that before,"

"Hey, if it helps, I've never done that with a guy," I laugh.

"But, have you done it with a girl?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh," Andrew sighs.

"What?" I ask. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, I mean, it's not as special for you,"

"Hey, you know the thing about 'I love you's? I think that applies to this," I say, sitting up and kissing him.

"You're right," Andrew smiles.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, I just realized today is the 4th of July," Andrew says as we drive.

"No shit, Sherlock," I laugh, shoving his shoulder lightly.

"Do you wanna stop in the next town and do stuff?" Andrew asks.

"Why not?" I shrug.

We end up wandering around the town for a while, and check into a random motel when it starts to get dark.

As it turns out, we have a perfect view of a firework show from the balcony walkway thing.

"Wow, these are great fireworks," Andrew sighs.

"I could make better," I shrug.

"You can make fireworks?" Andrew asks.

"It was a thing a while back," I laugh.

"Cool," Andrew says.

"Yeah,"

There's a lull in conversation as the fireworks continue.

"Hey, umm, when you said I wasn't your first," Andrew asks. "Would it be weird if I ask who was?"

I take a deep breath.

"Actually, it was a random girl my first year of college," I say. "She was actually a bitch about it, saying she was doing me a favor or some shit,"

"Weird," Andrew says.

"And, since I think I have an addictive personality, I got hooked. And since I couldn't get an actual girl to sleep with, I made a robot girlfriend," I laugh.

"You know, as odd is that is, that is kind of cool," Andrew says. "Was it hard?"

"I could teach you how sometime. But, well, we won't need robots to cater to our whims and fetishes," I hug him from behind. "We'll have each other,"

"Fetishes?" Andrew asks.

"You have any?" I ask, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Not exactly," Andrew says, blushing.

"Alright, then it's just me," I smirk.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asks.

"Well, I'm not gonna spill all of my secrets," I grab onto his hips. "But I have a thing for leaving marks," I bury my face in his neck and bite him softly. "Even if they're only temporary,"

"Okay, screw fireworks, let's celebrate the 4th of july in a different way," Andrew says, trying not to moan.

0-0-0-0-0

Andrew's asleep, and I'm left contemplating my next move.

Do I ask him to join me as a villain now, or do I build on more to our relationship?

If I don't wait, and tell him now, I could scare him off.

If I wait, since I have an addictive personality, I could get addicted to him.

I look over at his sleeping form and realize I might already be addicted. No, that can't be. He's just... convenient. All of this means nothing.

As I fall asleep, I really hope I'm right in saying that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just to let you know, I *did* fudge up the dates. I was going by air dates for a roleplay, and then I remembered, but whatever.**

Chapter 5

Somehow in my sleep, I ended up spooning Andrew.

It really does feel nice, having someone pressed so close.

My hands feel up to his chest, and I remember I'm working with a different body shape than before. I frown slightly.

When I realize he's still asleep, I decide to wake him up with a nibble on his neck.

"Hey," Andrew giggles, pressing back against me.

"Morning," I smile, pulling him closer.

"What time is it?" Andrew asks. "It's still dark,"

"Oh, it's 5:30," I laugh. "Way too early,"

"Wanna sleep in, like, super late?" Andrew asks, turning around and facing me.

"Well, maybe not sleeping," I smirk, kissing him.

"No, no, def sleeping," Andrew yawns. "It's too early for that sort of thing. Actually, to early for any sort of thing,"

I bite my lip.

"Alright," I say, kissing his forehead.

0-0-0-0-0

"You know, we need to start thinking about money," I say as I get dressed.

"Why, are we running low?" Andrew asks.

"Not exactly, but I don't want to get to that point," I say.

"So, more sleeping in the van?" Andrew says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Are we gonna make more money?" Andrew asks.

"Got any ideas?" I ask.

"Not really," He shrugs.

"Wait, I have an idea. We could become male strippers!" I laugh, taking off my shirt dramatically and striking a silly pose.

Andrew bursts out laughing.

"In all honesty, I don't think that would work," I say, putting my shirt back on.

"You'd probably have to wax a bunch or something," Andrew giggles. "And plus we're nerds, we're not stripper material in the slightest,"

"Oh god, I just imagined you trying to pole dance," I laugh. "You'd probably fail miserably,"

"You'd be worse," Andrew laughs.

"Nah, I think we'd be equally bad," I say. "But I'd be better,"

"I would def be better," Andrew grins, running a hand through his hair. "Gentlemen prefer blondes, after all,"

"No, I'd be the better stripper," I say.

"Oh really?" Andrew laughs.

"Yes, really," I grin. "Need me to prove it?"

"Alright, we'll have a stripping competition,"

0-0-0-0-0

I totally won, by the way.

0-0-0-0-0

We end up at one of those year round haunted houses.

"This is going to be so fun!" Andrew laughs.

"Ever been to one?" I ask.

"Nope!"

"You're in for a treat, then," I say as we walk in.

We walk for a bit, and Andrew starts to get creeped out.

"Warren, umm, this was a bad idea," Andrew whimpers.

"Dude, nothi-" I say

A zombie with a chainsaw leaps out at us, and we both scream. Andrew hides behind me, and I do the dumbest defense tactic ever.

I grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my face, flashing my stomach.

The zombie guy drops his chainsaw and laughs. "Dude, that's the best reaction I've ever seen!"

I pull down my shirt, and Andrew laughs nervously.

"Shut up," I mutter.

We go through the rest, Andrew freaks out, and I try not to have such stupid reactions.

"That was scary," Andrew says after we leave, staying close to me.

"Was it?" I laugh. "I've been to scarier,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. That was nothing,"

"You're so brave," Andrew says.

"Shut up, I know it," I laugh, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not good with horror movies or anything like that," Andrew says.

"Hey, I saw a thing for a drive in theater a couple miles back. I actually have a radio. Wanna see if they're showing a horror movie, to, you know, break you in?"

"Why not?" Andrew grins. "It is getting about horror movie time, after all,"

0-0-0-0-0

We end up sitting in the van, watching some generic horror movie. We stuck a pillow in the space between the two seats so we can sit close and cuddle under the same blanket.

Andrew buries his face in my shoulder and the blanket when the actual scary parts happen.

In fact, the only part he actually pays attention in is the obligatory nude scene.

"Wait, I thought you don't like girls," I laugh.

"I don't, but, like, you kinda have to look," Andrew says. "No one can resist seeing titties,"

"That is the truest thing you have ever uttered!" I laugh, pulling him even closer.

"Yeah," Andrew says, setting his hand on my knee.

"Oh, I think the boobs are gone," I sigh.

"Oh well," Andrew says, going back to not paying attention as his hand goes down my thighs.

0-0-0-0-0

I can't let him in.

No matter how much I hold his hand or kiss him or fuck him or tell him I love him, I can't let him in.

Strategically, it be stupid to be invested in him. I know I'll have to betray him.

But it's too late. As I hold his hand as he sleeps, I realize that a connection's been made already.

But I can't let it affect anything other than my acting.

I really hope that I don't let him completely worm his way inside me.

Also, sexually I don't want to let him in either.

0-0-0-0-0

"Have I ever mentioned how bad your bedhead is in the morning?" Andrew asks, stroking my hair as I wake up.

"Thanks for noticing," I grin. "Also, morning,"

"Why do you say 'morning' instead of 'good morning'?"

"An extra syllable to say. Plus, mornings aren't good,"

"With you they're alright," Andrew grins, kissing me.

"How cheesy," I smile.

"What, it's true,"

I sigh. Jeebus fuck, he's sentimental.

"Don't ever change, ya goofball," I laugh, caressing his cheek.

"I already promised that I wouldn't," Andrew laughs. "I'll always be your little blue eyed nerd,"

"Thank you," I smile.

I don't know if that makes this easier or harder.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, Warren?" Andrew asks as we walk through the comic store.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to be a superhero?"

"Eh, sometimes," I shrug.

"You know, saving lives, being famous yet no one knows who you are,"

"Yeah," I say, sliding up closer to him. "Plus the benefits. Money, fame, women,"

Andrew gives me a pointed look.

"Not that I'd take those women," I smirk. Okay, I totally would, be he doesn't have to know.

"Good," Andrew smiles, kissing me.

And I just realized how perfect of a segway this is. I should have noticed earlier. Andrew distracts me with his childishness, his baby blue eyes, those kissable lips...

Fuck.

"What about being super villains," I smirk. "Above the law, no consequences,"

"But the bad guys always get caught," Andrew pouts.

"Not always," I say, grabbing his hand. "Think about it. We're both geniuses. We could find a way to win,"

"Yeah, I guess so," Andrew smiles.

"We could get literally anything we wanted," I smile, Turning to face him, pressing our foreheads together. I quiet my voice to just above a whisper and say "Let's go home, Andrew, and be supervillains,"

"Wait, are you… serious?" Andrew says, looking up at me with his eyes wide with curiosity.

I take his other hand and squeeze both the them tightly. "Yes,"

"Like, robbing banks and stuff?" Andrew whispers.

"Not directly. We'll be smart about it," I grin.

"Why?" Andrew asks.

"It would be fun," I smirk. "I'm bored with being normal,"

"And you want me to join you?"

"Yeah, I need you,"

"Okay," Andrew smiles. "Let's be villains,"

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, umm, Warren?" Andrew says as he lays back down in his seat in the van after we fuck. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" I ask.

"What would you do if, hypothetically, someone lied to you?" He asks meekly as he puts on his pants.

"What is the lie about?" I ask, raising an eyebrow as I put on mine.

"Let's say the person, again, hypothetically, lied about their, umm, virginity," Andrew asks.

"What are you saying?" I ask even though I know what's up.

"I, umm, lied about my virginity,"

"Why?" I ask, trying to keep my anger down.

"I, I don't know!" Andrew says, sitting up. "I just, I don't know, felt like you would like me better,"

Before I can actually react, I slap him.

Fuck. Now he can't trust me.

A tear runs down his cheek, and he hops out of the van.

"Andrew, wait," I plead, getting out of the van. He's walking away from the van, towards the edge of the large empty parking lot. "Andrew!"

"Fuck off," Andrew yells. I can tell he's sobbing.

Grunting, I run after him and grab his wrist. He whips around and pulls it away.

"Andrew, please, I didn't mean to," I plead.

How am I going to spin this? How am I going to get him back?

"Then why did you do it?" He sobs.

"Andrew, babe," I sigh. "I think I have anger management problems. I'm working on it," I say, lying about the last part.

"I'm a compulsive liar," Andrew says after a moment. "I guess that's why I lied,"

"So we're both kinda fucked up," I say, grabbing his wrist again. "Andrew, let's head home,"

"Like, home home?" Andrew asks. "Like, right now?"

"Yeah. I mean, we were sort of heading back anyway, but now let's just go straight home," I say. "I miss having a bed,"

"It's just, well, anger,"

"I'm trying, okay?" I say, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. "I'll try not to hurt you again,"

"Alright," Andrew sighs.

I lead him back to the van.

"Let's get to sleep, and once I wake up we'll start heading home. It might take a couple days, but we can manage," I say as we get in. "Then we can be villains,"

"Okay. Hey, goodnight," Andrew says, laying back. He's stopped crying at least.

"Night, babe," I say, leaning over to kiss him.

0-0-0-0-0

"Morning," Andrew says as we drive. I sat his seat up and buckled him in, but he didn't wake up.

"You're awake," I smile.

"Hungry too," He grins.

"Hey, umm, about last night," I say.

"Let's pretend that never happened, okay?" Andrew sighs.

"Fine," I say. "But quick question, if it wasn't to me, how did you lose your virginity?"

"Well, you weren't in Sunnydale for this, but a little over a year ago, maybe a year and a half, but anyway. This guy Jonathan was feeling, like, super ignored, so he did a spell that made him a celebrity and everyone in Sunnydale was under it,"

Okay, so two things click. One, a powerful mage dude. Two, an insecure powerful mae dude. Perfect.

"Including me. Well, I ran into him, and well, we clicked, and we went to his house to watch Doctor Who, and we ended up talking about questioning sexuality and them we did it,"

"Huh," I say.

"Yeah, and then the spell broke and stuff. But I still kinda liked him, but he doesn't like me like that,"

"Wait, how old were you again?" I ask.

"Oh, umm, 16," He says.

"Wow," I laugh.

"Yeah. I talked to him after the spell and he gave me his number so we could hang out sometime," Andrew sighs. "I never called him. Too awkward, with him not being gay,"

"Maybe you should call him sometime," I say. "He seems cool, at least from the Doctor Who bit,"

"Think he'd be a good super villain?" He asks.

"Maybe," I shrug. "We could use a mage,"

"Cool. I still have his number. We could be the Trio," Andrew says.

"Yeah," I say. "Hold on. You realized you were gay then, right? Then why were you acting all closeted?"

"Ever heard of playing hard to get?" Andrew smirks. "I'm not as stupid as you think,"

"You think I think you're stupid?" I laugh. "No, babe, you're a fucking genius,"

We both laugh as we drive back home. We manage, with only short breaks for meals, to get home that night.

After we've thrown our stuff back into my house, there's barely moments before we're a tangle on my bed.

It's good to be home.

"Hey, what about calling Jonathan?" Andrew asks as I slide off his shirt.

"It's the middle of the night," I say, taking off mine as well. "We'll call in the morning. We'll be smart about it. Befriend him, then invite him to be a villain,"

"Good plan," Andrew smiles.

"But for now," I grin, pinning him down. "Let's just celebrate being home,"

 **And... that's it. I wanted to end this before it got lame. I also have other projects *cough cough* Build God, Then We'll Talk/What a Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy *cough cough*and, well, yes, I am still working on it. So yeah. I really enjoyed writing this and I'd love to write more of this kind of thing. Hope you guys liked this too. Peace.**


End file.
